


Gone

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Short, Trans Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: I think everything you need to know is in the tags.Edit: Now with a sequel!





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry.

Charles knew something was wrong with the baby when he began to bleed.

He felt his face drain of color as he felt the first trickle, and he cut himself off with a terse, “Excuse me.” Then he left the classroom.

And then the pain began, cramps like he hadn’t had since he was a teenager, and he doubled over in agony, breathing hard and spiraling from mere fear into complete terror. Somehow he called Erik; somehow he made it outside, still in pain; somehow he managed not to cry.

Well, not until he was in the van and Erik was driving and every bump was agony.

The nurse didn’t want to believe him when he told her, his voice shaking with panic, that he was pregnant. But she had him taken to an examination room, and the doctor was male and told Erik to stay outside while he checked Charles. Erik’s fists clenched and Charles felt the rage and fear in him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Something was wrong with their baby.

The terror was still coursing through Charles, but he could speak and retain information. He explained his symptoms, and the doctor checked, and then he told Charles, “You’re miscarrying.”

Charles had known that. But hearing someone say it just made everything worse. He managed not to have a full-blown panic attack—somehow. The doctor seemed not to notice how close to the edge Charles was, as he told Charles that the best course of action right now was a D&C. He explained everything, and Charles agreed automatically. The doctor frowned, then nodded, and called for a nurse.

~

Charles woke up feeling empty.

Erik was sitting next to him, holding his hand, and he looked like he’d been crying. Charles tried to think of something to say, but couldn’t. What was there to say?

Erik raised Charles’ hand and kissed his knuckle. “The nurse tried to call you she,” he croaked.

“Oh,” Charles replied. His eyes felt hot and heavy. “Did…”

He couldn’t find the words, but Erik knew him. “Yes,” Erik answered Charles’ unspoken question.

Charles nodded in acknowledgement. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Erik leaned over and kissed his forehead. “We’ll try again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = Life, Love, and Happiness


End file.
